


Kinktober Day 1

by TheJadeOfGrenade



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeOfGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeOfGrenade
Summary: Day 1— Deep-Throating.Ayano and Taro have been dating for a while now and Taro has grown tired of the fact that Ayano keeps rejecting his advances on going down on her, so he goes home with her under the pretense of not wanting to go home and be alone. When she goes to her room to take a nap he sneaks in and pulls up her skirt and sees something he thought he’d only ever be able to dream about.Note: I have no idea what I'm doing.





	Kinktober Day 1

Taro sighs tiredly, looking out the window in his classroom and staring at Ayano who’s in her own classroom on the other side of school. He looks at her dejectedly and sighs again, earning him some concerned looks from his class mates. Taro finally gives in and pays attention to the rest of the class and manages to trudge his way through the rest of school, after the last classes give out the clubs open and Taro goes to his fountain to wait for Ayano.

They’ve been dating for three months now and about a month ago Ayano joined the cooking club out of the blue, Taro doesn’t mind it to much. After all, Ayano makes a lot of good food and pastries while there and always makes sure to leave a good amount for him, but he still hates that he has to wait another hour before he gets to have her all to himself.

Taro looks down at the book in his lap and sighs yet again. Realistically, he knows why she joined the cooking club. She joined it, so she could avoid spending more time with him, beacse about a month into the relationship they began to get physical with each other and while he never really pushed for it to hard. Ayano would never let him go down on her, he can fondle her ass and breasts all he wants. He can lick, kiss, suck and bite every inch of her skin. If it’s above her waist line, nothing below that outside of her ass could be touched and it’s making him worried.

Rationally he knows he’s being a bit unreasonable, but he also thinks it’s unfair, she goes down on him twice a day at the least and yet he can’t do that to her? It just doesn’t make any sense to him, Osana always talked about how if a man is willing to go down on his girlfriend that makes them someone worthwhile. Does that mean Ayano doesn’t see him as someone she wants to keep? She and Budo have been getting lawfully close as of late, is she getting ready to replace him? No, she wouldn’t. Ayanos not that kind of girl Taros sure of it but even so, he just can’t help but worry.

As he sits there waiting for the clubs to finish for the day Taro makes up his mind, he’s going to go home with Ayano and when she takes her evening nap he’s going to sneak into her room and pull up her skirt and pull down her panties and go down on her so hard she’ll never ever want to replace him. He’ll show that damned Budo, Ayanos his and he’s never letting her go or sharing her.

======================I’m so good at transitions======================

Taro anxiously looks at the clock on the wall in the living room, she’s been up there for eight minutes now so she should be asleep by now. Taro lets go of the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and gets up, he carefully walks over to Ayanos door that she’d left ajar, so she could listen to him work on his school work. Slowly he pushes the door open and looks at his girlfriends sleeping form, like usual Ayano looks like a porcelain doll that only a master crafter could have made.

He quietly shuffles to her bed and kneels next to her, Taro hesitates for only a second before he lifts her skirt and then freezes, blinks and rubs at his eyes when the blinking doesn’t dispel the illusion in front of him.

Because the thing resting between his girlfriends’ legs cannot be real, using his other hand he slowly reaches forwards and softly grasps the bulge that her panties strain to contain. His breath quickens as he begins to pull down her panties and the large cock that the panties had been attempting to hide springs forth and Taro can’t keep himself from gasping in shock. He can’t bring himself to look away from her massive manhood, it felt like an eternity passed before he finally got his bearings back and reached for her cock.

Grasping it in his hands, Taro takes note of the fact that he can’t wrap his hand around it. Gulping, he leans forward and gives the tempting cock a kitten lick. Groaning softly Taro begins to eagerly lick the cock while listening to his girlfriend moan in her sleep at his ministrations, it’s when he reaches her tip that Taro truly looses his mind. The pool of precum that had gathered there tasted divine, he couldn’t pull himself away from it.

Taro tenses when he feels a hand land on his head, peaking up while still suckling on the cock in his mouth he sees that Ayanos still sleeping. Taro relaxes immediately and focuses back on the cock in his mouth, slowly he begins to slip more and more of the cock into his mouth. It’s when he’s barely half way that he stops and is unable to continue, his throat is screaming at him to stop, that this is not normal, and it doesn’t want the cock to go any further.

When he begins to pull of the cock the hand on his head grips his hair and pushes him down on the cock until his noes is touching her pubes, he chokes on it a little but his throat calms down surprisingly fast. Ayanos sill gripping his hair, she uses it to pull him of slightly only to force him back down. Taro gags slightly but quickly looses himself to the sensation of Ayanos cock forcing his throat to take her massive cock, Taro whines and reaches down for his own cock. He desperately rubs at the bulge between his legs as Ayano uses his mouth as her own personal fleshlight, his throat is screaming at him in protest but he’s beginning to grow numb to it.

Nothing has ever felt so good before or tasted this good. Oh, god he’s going to lose himself if he doesn’t pull off. But then again why would he ever want to pull of this wonderful cock, everything feels so good and his minds going fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. Even in his mist filled brain Taro still notices when Ayanos thrusts start to get erratic and before long she grips his hair even more tightly and pulls him all the way down on her cock and then comes down his throat, Taro sobs around the manhood and desperately gulps down the loads of cum forcing its way down his throat.  


When Ayano finally finishes coming Taro slowly pulls of her softening cock, when he’s fully of her cock he swallows what was left of her cum in his mouth and then looks up. Ayanos awake now and she’s panting heavily while staring at him with lust filled but dazed eyes, Taro knows he looks like a mess, he's panting and his lips feel swollen and his cheeks are tear stained and flushed bright red. He can’t stop the whine that’s been bubbling in his chest from slipping out, Ayano tenses at the sound and her eyes clear up as she begins to blink rapidly at him.

She lifts herself up into a sitting position on the bed and grabs Taro, she pulls him onto her lap and hugs him close to her, his face is smooched between her breasts. Taro feels his eyes begin to droop as he lets himself drown in her scent, he hears her mumble something but it just wont register in his haze filled mind. He falls asleep in a matter of seconds, while Ayano mumbles sweet praises to him and puts him between the wall and herself. Ayano stares at him for a little while then smiles, hugs him close to her. Kisses his swollen lips and closes her eyes.


End file.
